Second Chances
by SkywardStrike
Summary: My take on rasEnshur1KEn's Rinnegan Sasuke challenge. What if Uchiha Sasuke hadn't hesitated on that fatidic day back in the Valley of The End. With his once friend gone by his very own hand, the traumatized Sasuke is caged by Konoha for two long years until he is given his second chance, a chance to forgive himself and to move on with his life, but will he take it...?
1. Prologue

**Before we Start: So this is my take on rasEnshur1KEn's "Sasuke with Rinnegan" challenge. I hope you like it.**

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi Hatake had lost too much and too many for one single man to bear. He had lost his father, his teammates, his sensei… but he was determined not to lose his students.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were fighting to death at this very moment…if this didn't stop they would end up…

"_No! I can't think like that…_" The man thought to himself. "_I won't lose them…either of them…_"

"Pakkun, can we go a little faster?" Kakashi asked to the Ninja Hound that was currently running at his side, trying to track down the two boys.

"Sorry, Kakashi… I'm going as fast as I can, but it's difficult to track them down like this, their smells are very faint," Pakkun told his summoner.

"I'm sorry… I just-" Before he could finish, Kakashi felt two very powerful chakra signatures not very far away from him and his hound. They seemed to be ready to clash… and Kakashi recognized one of them… the Kyuubi…

"Shit!" The man swore before he jumped at a nearby branch and dashed off, leaving Pakkun behind. He continued jumping from branch to branch, following the two chakra signatures as they clashed into one enormous explosion of chakra. Kakashi felt he was getting closer and closer to his destination when suddenly the two signatures faded away. Something was wrong…

Finally the endless circle of trees ended as Kakashi jumped off to find himself facing an enormous valley with two statues and a beautiful waterfall. "The Valley of the End…" He whispered in awe. It was such a perfect scenario for their battle…

He then saw two small figures that he couldn't quite distinguish next to the enormous waterfall he could tell they weren't on their feet, but not much else because of the distance. He decided to take a closer look on the situation.

Kakashi landed at the riverside and started running towards the two figures. However he slowly started to slow down as he realized what was truly happening until he was completely still. His only visible eye widened and he fell down to his knees.

"No…" Kakashi said with the pain of loss evident in his voice. "I am too late…"

Knelt next to the body of his adversary was Sasuke, his right hand was drenched in red and his eyes weren't visible because of the shadow his hair produced over them. His face didn't show any emotion but his whole body was slightly shaking and his right hand closed into a fist and opened again from time to time.

Lying down on the ground next to him was Naruto, his once orange jumpsuit was now drenched in red and a hole the size of a palm was visible on his chest. His eyes were closed and he showed no sign of life. Next to his head was a forehead protector, Sasuke's forehead protector. The metal appeared to have been slashed in similar fashion to a Missing Nin's protector.

Kakashi was now on all fours, facing the ground with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe this was happening… that hole… it was no doubt the work of a Chidori. "_It's my fault… It was my technique that killed him… Damn it… why… why did I ever_-"

However before his line of thoughts were completed, a small, barely audible voice called him. "Kakashi… Kakashi Sensei…"

Kakashi instantly recognized the voice. Sasuke's voice. He turned to face his student, not knowing what to think of the boy. To his surprise, when Sasuke turned to face him, his eyes were not the normal Sharingan. Instead, Sasuke's pupils showed two red, six pointed Shuriken on a dark background. "What…" The boy stared at his bloodied hand in horror. "What have I done…?"

Kakashi had only seen it once, but he instantly recognized those eyes. "_The Magenkyo Sharingan…_" For one second, Kakashi saw Sasuke's brother, Itachi, instead of the boy himself. "_Sasuke... what to do with you...?_"

The young Uchiha's' face was then consumed by an expression of surprise before he gave in to a violent cough. Blood flew out of his mouth and landed on the ground in front of him. His eyes slowly closed and his body fell down on the ground, the unconscious Sasuke landed face flat on the mud.

Kakashi wordlessly watched the scene unfold and remained quiet for a couple of minutes until a group of three medical shinobi landed on the ground behind him together with a familiar Ninja Hound. "Kakashi! Why did you leave me-… oh… oh my…" Pakkun said as he realized what was happening

"Kakashi-San! What's the situation? Can we help you in any way?" One of the Medics asked.

Kakashi turned to look at the man before standing up and walking towards Naruto. He picked up the boy's body and walked pass the three man and the dog. There were nothing they could do, his Sharingan had already seen it... Uzumaki Naruto... was dead.

"Take care of Sasuke Uchiha," He announced as he walked past the men and towards wherever his feet took him.

Third Person POV

None of the three medic Shinobi nor Kakashi knew, but there was yet a third presence in the area. A presence unknown to almost all. Standing atop the Madara Uchiha statue was a man in black robes detailed with red clouds. The man had spiky, black hair and wore an orange, spiral like mask that covered his face, leaving only the man's right eye in view.

"Kakashi..." The man whispered to himself as he watched Kakashi carrying the body of his student while he walked away.

Moments later something materialized itself behind the man. A creature with half of his body covered in black and the other half covered in white emerged from the ground carrying in his arms the unconscious body of Naruto. "We did it. We managed to substitute the boy with a clone of ours when he was sent back on his clash with Sasuke. However, bringing him here via Mayfly has cost me an enormous amount of chakra. We will have to return to the base with your Kamui." The creature said.

"As long as the boy is in our hands it doesn't matter. What is his state?" The Masked Man asked as he turned to face the creature.

"Not good. The Chidori has pierced through his chest. If it wasn't for his clan abilities and the Bijuu inside him he wouldn't be alive now." A completely different voice that came from the same creature answered. "However we can patch him up, after all he's not nearly as bad as you were when you first arrived in the hideout, Obito..."

Obito whispered something barely audible under his breath before scalding the creature. "I told you to never call me that again, Zetsu..." Obito said in a dark tone. "The boy known as Obito is long dead..."

Zetsu chuckled, not really showing fear of the masked man's presence. "Have it your way then, 'Madara'..." he said. "We just thought that since you are checking on your old teammate, it would be more fitting for us to use your 'old name'."

The Masked Man looked at the horizon in silence for a moment before speaking again. "Call me whatever you want to. In the end I am only the man who wants perfection...the eye of the moon plan, Infinite Tsukuyomi...It is my only objective." He turned to look at Naruto. "And today, with this boy, we shall come one step closer to our objective..." Obito then grabbed Zetsu's shoulder before a spiral coming from the hole in the Masked Man's mask consumed them both and the unconscious Naruto. The three figures then disappeared in the rain, leaving behind the now empty Valley of the End.

**Author's Note: So this is the first chapter/prologue of my fanfic with an unoriginal name. It's different from what i normally write, but i hope that it didn't turn out wrong... And yes, Naruto is not dead yet, i wouldn't let him die so easily.**

**Special Thanks for rasEnshur1KEn for Beta Reading this chapter.**


	2. Imprisionment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither do I own Naruto Shippuden**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke didn't know where he was going.

The only thing he actually knew was that he was inside some kind of elevator, going somewhere underground, probably a prison of some sort. As he went down he looked at the four ANBU Root surrounding him. The four men were apparently 'escorting' him to the place he would stay in the near future.

He looked as the elevator went deeper and deeper into the underground, passing through various floors of which Sasuke could only see a faint light before going deeper. He also couldn't help but to feel cold since all he was wearing was the pants which he wore in his stay on the Konoha hospital and a pair of handcuffs that were designed specifically to stop the user to join his hands in hand seals.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and the door opened to reveal a badly lit room with a platform that led to its other side. Sasuke tried to see what was in the room, but before he could make out something in the darkness, he was pushed by one of the ANBU and fell down on the ground. "C'mon, Uchiha! Walk!" The ANBU shouted.

Sasuke turned and gave the man a death stare, but said nothing as he got back up and started walking along the platform. While walking, he paid attention to the sound of water running and the retched smell in the room. He concluded that both came from Konoha's sewers.

When he finally reached the end, he wasn't very surprised by what he found. A pair of chains with black, metal handcuffs hanging on their edges. Sasuke was about to turn and ask what would happen next when two of the ANBU body flickered, one appeared on his left and one on his right. Both grabbed his arms and shoved him against the wall

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go! "He demanded. He was actually afraid of what those guys could do with him.

One of the ANBU positioned himself so he was right in front of Sasuke. He removed his right hand's glove and his pam seemed to shine for a moment. He turned to face another ANBU behind him, probably his leader. The man nodded.

The ANBU with the shinning palm than placed his hand above Sasuke's stomach and held a one handed seal that was followed by one little word. "Seal."

And then came the pain.

Sasuke had never felt so much pain in his whole life. It was as if someone had cut his stomach open with a kunai and set it on fire. He shouted and shouted…but there wasn't anything he could do. He was in a prison. No one could hear him. Finally, after what seemed like years, the pain stooped.

Sasuke was left breathing hard on the ground, he couldn't quite think straight, his vision was blurry and there was sweat all over his body. It wasn't difficult for the ANBU who had made the seal to take off his handcuffs and for the two who had held him while the seal was placed in his stomach to lift him up again and bind him with the pair of handcuffs in the wall.

When Sasuke was finally immobilized by the handcuffs, the men around him all took a step back and simultaneously made all a series of hand seals before the one who had placed the seal on Sasuke said, "Muscle Bind Seal."

Suddenly, a dark pattern began covering both of Sasuke's arms in what seemed like black ink, starting from the handcuffs and stopping once it reached the boy's shoulders. The process didn't hurt at all, but once it was finished, Sasuke felt a thousand times more tired than before.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" One of the ANBU called out for him, causing the boy to look up. "You are accused of assassination, defection and betrayal of your village. For that you shall spent the rest of your days locked up on this very place. "As soon as he finished, he pulled a bandana like piece of cloth from his pocket used it to blind him.

Sasuke saw what was left of the lights going out shortly after that and then the sound of the elevator going up. He was alone, left to think on his mistakes, on the one question that was bothering him the most … did he deserve it…?

**Kakashi's POV**

"Tsunade-Sama…I am here to ask you to be lenient with punishing Sasuke... " Kakashi said as he kneeled in front of Tsunade's desk while the Hokage herself watched her village with her back turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" She sighed, trying very hard to keep her feelings in check. "Your student has done wrong and as a Shinobi, he is obligated to pay for his own mistakes."

"I realize that," The Copy Ninja affirmed, not getting up for one second. "However, I wanted to know if there is any way to make his punishment less extreme…"

"Kakashi, do you realize what Sasuke did?!" Tsunade shouted as she turned to look at Kakashi. "He KILLED his teammate and he BETRAYED his village! I have NEVER, EVER seen someone so heartless to murder a teammate in COLD BLOOD! Even Orochimaru chose to let Jiraiya live in the same circumstances!"

Although Tsunade was doing her best, Kakashi could see that the Hokage was holding back not to cry. "Tsunade Sama, I…"Kakashi sighed as he got back up. "Truth is… I consider Naruto's death partly my fault… I was the one who taught Sasuke the Chidori and if I had properly instructed team 7 instead of focusing solely on Sasuke… Naruto might have survived the fight in the Valley of the End."

The slug Sannin sat down on her desk and let out a loud sigh. "Kakashi, it's not your fault… as I already said, your students are Shinobi… and as Shinobi, they are responsible for their own actions, be they right or be they wrong…"

"I was their sensei… I was the one who should have taught them the difference of the right and the wrong on a Shinobi's life," Kakashi said with a sad tone evident on his voice.

Tsunade then sighed, realizing that there was no way to convince Kakashi that he wasn't guilty on Naruto's death… "Kakashi… I will think about your request to diminish Sasuke's punishment. I think you should take your time, maybe think about the current situation…"

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." He said as he bowed down and left the office.

"_Maybe she is right..._" Kakashi thought as he walked his way out the Hokage's mansion. "_Sasuke knew what he was doing, he did wrong and he must face their consequences. Be them right…_" The Copy Ninja sighed. "_…or wrong…_"

**Author's Note: So here we go, chapter number two. I rewrote it a few times, but I think I actually managed to make it decent this time.**

**While it was a bit uneventful, next chapter we will a small timeskip, a fight scene with Sasuke and him using his newly acquired MS powers.**

**As for Naruto, I may later post a side story on what happened with him in the two and a half years that separate the original series from Shippuden, but it really depends on how popular this story gets in time…**

**Well, anyway….this has been the Author's Note of today.**

**Thanks to rasEnshur1Ken for promoting my fanfic and for Beta reading this chapter.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: If the Akastki have Naruto, then how is Naruto supposed to get stronger over the next two years? Even when Sasuke rescues Naruto, Naruto will not have any time to get any training in before the organization makes its move!**

**SkywardStrike: Who said Sasuke will rescue Naruto…? Look, don't worry about it, I have the plot planned out and I know what to do with Naruto. **


	3. Sasuke's Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…nor do I own Naruto shippuden.**

**Im sorry for my grammar in this chapter, I wanted to post it today, but my beta, **rasEnshur1KEn didn't hand me the chapter in time and i wanted to post the chapter today...so i guess that instead of a thank you i should apologize...****

**Sasuke's POV**

It had been one year, three months, two weeks and five days since the day he had murdered Uzumaki Naruto. Normally, Sasuke would have lost his sense of time, but every day, the ANBU guards came and told him the current date, never letting him forget nor forgive…

In time, the young Uchiha came to regret his actions more than one could possibly imagine. He had killed his best friend, his only friend…his brother. Their last meeting in the valley of the end played in his mind every day, he remembered everything. Every detail, every jutsu…every word…

"_What are you…?_" Sasuke had asked Naruto that day.

"_I'm your friend._" Naruto had answered. "_And that's why I'm not letting you go with Orochimaru!_"

He was so foolish. He had traded his whole life for a promise of power. And when his best friend had tried to stop him, he had killed him in cold blood…

As for his life in prison…well, there wasn't much to say. The seals on his arms had restricted his voluntary muscle movement tremendously. He could only move his neck and a few parts of his body, nothing more.

As for the seal in his stomach…soon after he was trapped in there, he came to discover by hearing the ANBU guards talking, it was meant to stop him from accessing chakra. Said and done, as soon as he tried to summon chakra from his body, the sensation from when the seal was first placed in him came back stronger than ever, causing him to shout in pain for nearly ten minutes.

He received a decent meal once a day, and for some reason the men seemed to want him to remain healthy…maybe because of the same reason the Elder's council and Tsunade had left him live. His clan was too powerful, one of the founders of Konoha, Madara Uchiha, was part of it…but now he was alone. He was the only hope to revive the Uchiha clan. Once time came, they would probably use a group of selected woman to act as the mothers of the next Uchiha generation…

And so everything went on, remaining quiet for the year that passed…but it all changed in that one fateful day. Sasuke was asleep when the shinobi entered in his cell, so he didn't wake up until he fell face down on the floor.

"Wake up, kid. We have to get going." A voice said with urgent tone..

"What the hell…?" Sasuke asked as he removed the bandana from his eyes. It was the first time he took them off since he had been imprisoned, but what he saw was not exactly pleasant.

Standing before him was a group of nine Shinobi, all of them wore the same outfit and masks that concealed their identity. In their masks, was a plate of metal with a musical note engraved on it. "_Sound Shinobi…_" The boy realized.

Now, Sasuke didn't care much about his destiny, he knew he had done bad and had become worse than scum…but Orochimaru was in the same level as him. And he would never, ever get the snake bastard what he wanted…after all, even though Sasuke blamed himself for going down the way he did, he knew that Orochimaru was the one who had started it all…

"Let's go, kid! Our forces are holding down the ANBU at the village's gates, but If we take much longer, they will be defeated." The Sound Ninja leader said.

"I'm not going." Sasuke said as he stood up. He would later realize that the seal in his arm had disappeared.

"What?!" The man shouted as he grabbed Sasuke by his neck and threw the boy against the chamber's wall. Normally, Sasuke would be able to free himself, but after so much time without any training he had become weaker. "I don't care who you are or who you think you are, kid! If we don't bring you back, Orochimaru is going to kill us!"

Sasuke tried to summon chakra enough for a Chidori but all he got was a small spark of lightning and the usual sensation of his stomach on fire. But the adrenaline was stronger than the pain and he continued trying even though he was still pressed against the wall. Finally, Sasuke felt a strong pressure against his neck and remembered what he needed to do if he was to win.

He focused all his chakra against the seal that held his Cursed Seal and it seemed the seal understood what he was trying, its chakra started to press against the seal as well.

"_Now!_" Sasuke thought as the seal that held Orochimaru's gift to him broke and the marks of the Cursed Seal covered his body.

The man that held Sasuke's neck didn't have time to think as the boy's hand ignited in lightning and impaled him through the chest.

All the Sound Shinobi jumped back as the young Uchiha removed his blood soaked hand from the dead man's chest and observed it for five silent seconds, remembering the last time he had used the jutsu. His eyes then shot open, revealing his pair of fully matured Sharingan.

Sasuke dashed against the men as one of them, either too brave or too stupid, also dashed towards Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Once they were close enough, the man tried to strike him with the kunai but Sasuke ducked in time before landing a kick on the man's jaw, the blow was powerful enough to throw him high in the air.

"Shadow of the Lead Dance…" Sasuke whispered at the man's ear as he appeared behind him. The boy then side kicked the man and used the momentum to throw himself atop him. He then landed a series of blows, finalizing with one final kick as the man was about to land. "Lions Barrage!" Sasuke announced as the final kick caused various of the man's bones to be broken and the very ground to brake under his Curse Seal enhanced strength

Before Sasuke could react however, another Sound Shinobi appeared behind him and landed a kick on his back, causing him to be thrown against the wall where the whole fight started. The young Uchiha got up and for a faint moment he felt something in his vision change.

When he looked back at the men, they all saw a pair six pointed stars on Sasuke's eyes instead of the normal Sharingan. The Uchiha stared at the man who had kicked him away with killer intent, he felt himself instinctively drawing chakra to his left eye as one word came to his mind.

"_Amaterasu…_"

Suddenly, without any warning but the slight change of temperature, the man who had kicked Sasuke burst in black flames as hot as the sun itself. Instantly, Sasuke felt a strong pain against his left eye. "_Did I do that…?_" The young Uchiha asked himself.

"If that goes on…we won't be able to capture him…" One of the Shinobi nervously said as he watched his comrade being burned alive.

"Let's knock him out with the sound barrage and take him back uncouncious!" Another man suggested. After a short discussion every one of them nodded and prepared the attack. The six men pointed their open palms at Sasuke.

Even in the darkness, Sasuke could see with his Sharingan that all the men had a small hole on the palm of each hand. It reminded him of the guy he once fought against in the Chunnin Exams…Zaku Abumi was his name… a sound nin…

"Prepare yourself, Uchiha!" One of them warned him, to which Sasuke simply rolled his eyes

"GRAND SOUND BARRAGE" All of the Sound Nin Simultaneously shouted as a strong wave of sound came out of all their hands combined, Sasuke instantly felt the pain as he fell down to his knees and started shouting. It felt like his ears were exploding, it was an ever worse pain than the one the seal on his stomach caused.

The boy unconsciously started entering his Cursed Seal's second Stage as his Magenkyo Sharingan eyes started glowing red once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHH!" Sasuke screamed as a Purple aura surrounded him, causing a shockwave that threw all the Sound Nin back. Suddenly, out of the aura, a ribcage like object formed around him. The boy was now on his complete Cursed Seal's second level, except for the wings that hadn't come out.

"Huh. So you think you can fool us with Genjutsu, huh…?" Another man said, getting back up. "I will show you… The man then dashed at Sasuke and the ribcage.

"Suyuji, no! Wait!" Another man called, trying to stop his friend from making a stupid decision that would cost his life either way.

However Suyuji was convinced, he pulled a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it out of his pocket and threw it at Sasuke. The bomb exploded, and the man thought he had successfully killed his enemy…however; a giant hand made out of purple chakra came out of the bomb's smoke and grabbed him before lifting the man out of the ground.

As the smoke cleared, Suyuji saw that the ribcage had protected Sasuke from the bomb and that the hand was connected to the very ribcage.

"Im-Impossible!" The man stuttered in fear. But those were his last words as he burst into black flames and was thrown against the room's opposite wall, cracking it and killing him immediately.

All of the men looked at how easily their comrade had been disposed and then back at Sasuke. The boy gave a violent cry of anger again as hand like wings sprouted on his back as the Ribcage around him grew and morphed into an upper body of a giant, purple skeleton with piercing yellow eyes and horns. It gave out a beastly roar along with its master.

"This….This boy…" One of the sound Shinobi stuttered in fear. "He is as bad as or Orochimaru…maybe even worse…"

Sasuke only gave out a small, maniac laugh as he widely smiled at the five Sound Shinobi in front of him. This was going to be fun…

…

Thirty minutes would take until two ANBU arrived at Sasuke's cell…and what they saw…wasn't very pretty. On his knees, among the dead corpses of sound Shinobi was Sasuke Uchiha. His pants were now drenched in blood of his enemies and his body looked exhausted. When he looked up to face the two newcomers, they saw that running from his left eye and down to his cheek was blood. It was as if he was crying that blood…it was…grotesque…

As the two shinobi faced Sasuke, he slowly got up, causing the ANBU to quickly reach for the katana strapped to their backs. However, much to their surprise, the boy did not attack.

Instead he simply walked towards the two and stoping in front of them before looking down and extending his two hands in front of his body. The two masked Shinobi looked at each other and nodded before handcuffing Sasuke and taking him back to the place where he had been imprisoned for the last fifteen months.

**Tsunade's POV**

"So you mean to tell me that last night, while the ANBU black ops fought off the Sound Nin at the Village gates, nine of them managed to enter the village, invade the ANBU's underground prison and try to free Sasuke Uchiha. But Sasuke, even though weak, managed to slaughter all nine of them with no apparent damage?" Tsunade asked to the ANBU in front of her.

"Precisely, Lady Hokage." The female ANBU said. "I saw the slaughter with my very own eyes, when we arrived, the boy was knelt amongst the bodies of the slaughtered shinobi there…motionless…He looked…dead…"

Tsunade sighed. She should have known…this whole invasion attempt thing was just another attempt of her old teammate to capture Sasuke. And it cost one fourth of the small army she had sent to fight off the invaders. However they had managed to kill all the two hundred shinobi Orochimaru had sent without letting the army enter Konoha, which on her eyes was a success.

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" A voice familiar shouted one moment before Jiraiya entered the Hokage's office with a start. "We need to- Well, well…who is this lady?" The Sage asked referring to the ANBU as he suddenly changed his tone of voice.

"Kirei, you are dismissed" Tsunade sighed. "Apparently me and my perverted teammate need to talk."

The ANBU nodded before bowing first to Tsunade, then to Jiraiya and finally leaving the room. Once she was out, Tsunade asked, "So…what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jiraiya looked around the room before staring back at Tsunade. "Are there any ANBU in the room?" He asked.

"Not currently." The Hokage told him.

The Toad Sage nodded and took a deep breath . "I know this might sound crazy, however…" He paused.

"Sound crazy? What?" Tsunade asked once again, now getting really curious.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said. "Is alive."

**Author's Note: aaaaand CUT! Cliffhanger!**

**So I decided, I will make a side story for Naruto's experiences in the two and a half years…but for that I will have to reach 250 Followers and Favorites. So as soon as I reach this number I'll start writing. Yes, it will take a while, but I am a patient man.**

**This chapter is already far too big for this fanfic's standards and I don't want to make it bigger, so lets go to the guest reviews!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: Are you still keeping to the canon fact that the Nine Tails must be sealed last into the Gedo Miazo Statue? Cause that is the only way for Naruto to still be alive, unless he is brainwashed to serve Tobi. Also, I am willing to give this story a chance, although can you maybe include Jariya's reaction to Naruto's supposed death. Because since Naruto is still alive, it shouldn't take the toads long to figure out that Naruto's name still hasn't disappeared from the summoning contract.**


	4. Forced Freedom

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would not be writing this fan fiction, now would I?**

**Thank you, rasEnshur1KEn (For some reason i just cannot remember this name...) for beta'ing this chap...**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are now free to go," An ANBU said as he removed the piece of cloth from Sasuke's eyes.

It had been two years, one month, one week and two days since the Valley of the End incident. Sasuke weakly looked up and activated his Sharingan to see an ANBU with the piece of cloth that had covered his eyes for so long in his hand. "What...?" He asked in no more than a whisper.

"Yeah," The ANBU said as he freed Sasuke from the handcuffs that were imprisoning him, causing the fifteen year old to fall off his feet and into the ground. "You are now a free man, if you follow me, we will get you dressed into something proper. You will then be taken to the Hokage so your Shinobi license can be reinstated."

Sasuke slowly got up, while the seal caused by his handcuffs exited his skin. He had learned that while the seal restricted his muscle movement, it caused his muscle memory to remain untouched. "_Am I ready to return...?_" He asked himself, still unsure of his comeback to the Shinobi life.

"So, should we go?" Asked the ANBU. Sasuke noticed that this guy was much more than the rest of the ANBU.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, still rubbing his wrists due to the weird feeling of being without the handcuffs. "Let's go."

**Tsunade's POV**

Tsunade smiled at the young man in front of her, it was an ANBU wearing a fox mask and a black cloak around his standard uniform. Both stood there, not communicating at all, as if they were waiting for something to happen. Sure enough, another ANBU appeared in a Body Flicker after a few waiting minutes.

"Hokage-Sama, Uchiha Sasuke has just left his cell," The ANBU reported.

"Thank you, Boar." Tsunade said. Boar simply nodded before disappearing with yet another Body Flicker.

"So, I better take my post now, Baa-… Tsunade-Sama… After all, my mission is about to begin," Fox told the Hokage as he turned to face her.

"I understand," Tsunade said with a nod. "I just hope this request of yours to give Sasuke a second chance ends up benefiting Konoha…"

"Don't worry…" The ANBU said with a chuckle. "I trust Teme will find his way again."

"In that case you may go now," The Slug Princess told him, the young man only nodded before body flickering away towards the spot that he was to begin his mission.

**Sasuke's POV**

It was more than fair to say that the sun was downright blinding on Sasuke's eyes. Although his Sharingan adapted to the daylight in minutes, it was still very unusual after those three years locked up in an underground cell. Sasuke was wearing the clothes the men had given him, and although rather weird to him, he had to admit that it fit. (Think RTN Sasuke's outfit)

The Young Uchiha was currently walking through Konoha's streets, following the ANBU Black Ops that was guiding him towards the Hokage's mansion. Sasuke noticed that there was now a new face in the Hokage Monument as the Sannin Tsunade had become Hokage. He watched as the villagers gave him looks that varied from surprise to hatred to respect. The latter which Sasuke honestly didn't think he was deserving.

Ten minutes passed and the boy finally arrived at the Hokage's mansion. He entered in the Hokage's office along with his ANBU escort and saw himself face to face with the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke then did the only thing he knew he could do due to his situation and kneeled down in front of Tsunade.

"Hokage Sama," Sasuke said. "It's an honor."

The Slug Sannin was surprised, the boy was actually being polite…one would assume that two years in prison would cause the boy to go insane with hatred, instead there he was: kneeling in respect to the very woman who had caged him in the first place…

"Get up, Sasuke," She said with a calm but firm tone to which the Uchiha wordlessly obeyed. "Recently, I received a request by an anonymous acquaintance of mine. He requested for your freedom, and since if he is the son of an old friend of mine, I gave him his wish."

As Tsunade paused, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who was that acquaintance… who would fight for his freedom after what he had done…?

"I have also decided to reinstitute your Shinobi license in the-"

"Tsunade-Sama." Sasuke interrupted her, much to the Hokage's surprise. "I believe that I am undeserving of the title of a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. If possible, I'd like to live my remaining days as a civilian under the control of a chakra restricting seal. "

Tsunade blinked twice, as if unsure of what she was hearing. "Sasuke… do you realize how many people… how many Shinobi would like to have the opportunity you are being offered…?"

Sasuke sighed and got back up while not breaking eye contact with the Hokage. "Tsunade-Sama, I thank you for your effort as well as your offer…" The Uchiha said, his voice completely deprived of emotion. "However I know that you do not want my freedom. You, like I, think that I haven't been punished enough. You are only doing this because of this nameless acquaintance's request."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened then again they were full of authority. "Listen, Uchiha…" The Hokage spat out the clan's name, earning a glare from Sasuke. "I am not one to believe in second chances, I never was. But for some reason, our 'acquaintance' does…and I'll tell you: If anyone else asked me to drag your sorry ass out of prison I would have refused it without giving it a second thought…but because of the situation, I had to remove you from that hellhole…now I'll reinstitute your shinobi license, you will return to your post as a genin and you will be trained under…damn, where the hell is that lazy bastard?!" She shouted.

Sasuke sighed. He knew that there was no way out of this. He knew that he would not be told who this 'acquaintance'… but he still wondered as of who the lazy bastard supposed to train him was…

His question would soon be answered as the door behind him opened. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hokage Sama, there was this old lady who-"

Sasuke turned to face the person, and as he saw who the man was his eyes widened. It was a shinobi covering his left eye with his forehead protector and his mouth and nose with a mask. He instantly recognized his old sensei. "Kakashi…?"

"Sasuke…?" the Copy ninja asked.

Tsunade smirked while, unknown to most the people in the room, a nearby ANBU chuckled. His mission was going to be a fun one…

**Author's Note: Ok, now i have time to edit this properly...what to say. Well, to start off: SOPA, ****ost of you might know what it is, but if you dont, its this law or something that will stop Fanfiction writters of posting their work, as i said, time is short, so just google it if you dont know, now back to the point, since this site is a bitch with Urls I'll have to ask you guys to Google Stop SOPA-like policies and sign it. Thank you. **

**What else? I will ask you to vote on the pool on my profile which will decide what story idea i'll write down next...**

**And last but not least, I am yet to decide what pairing will be finale. I am thinking of SasuSaku...and maybe a few smaller pairings. What do you guys think of sasuke and sakura as a pairing? Leave a review and let me know**

**Guest Reviews (Ill post the ones that i received in this chapter as well):**

**Guest:Your other story is not showing the uploaded chapter 4.**

**ALSO**

**Thanks for posting the question that I had previously asked after the previous update at the end of this new chapter. HOWEVER, you didn't post an answer to that question.**

**SkywardStrike: Oh, that's right...ill fix that after i post this. As for chap 4...well, i dont really remember.**

**Guest: WTF, HOW WAS NARUTO RESCUED!?**

**DID ITACHI HAVE SOMETHING TO FO WITH IT? ALSO, WHAT WAS OBITO ORIGINALLY PLANNING WHEN HE TOOK NARUTO FROM THE VALLEY? I AM ASSUMING THAT THE ANBU WEARING THE FOX MASK WAS NARUTO, RIGHT? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO START FILLING IN THE BKANKS IN BETWEEN EVENTS!?**

**SkywardStrike: Gee, stop the CAPS LOCK thing. Of course its Naruto, i couldnt have made it more obvious...well, i could have said his name, but still.**

** Itachi did have something to do with it. What? Well, if you were more polite i might have told you...no, i wouldnt.**

**Guest: YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO DO A BETTER JOB AT FILLING IN THE GAPS IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS! SERIOUSLY, I WANT TO KNOW HIW NARUTO WAS RESCUED AND WHAT OBITO WAS PLANNING TO DO TO NARUTO ( ASIDE FROM EVENTUALLY EXTRACTING KURAMA FROM HIM )! ALSO, DOES NARUTO KNOW ABOUT HIS UZUMAKI CLAN HERITAGE?**

**SkywardStrike: Are you the same guy as the previous one? If not then people need to control their caps locks, holy damn. I dont think you noticed but i left a blank open on purpose. When will i fill the blank? When i god damn want to. When is that? When this story gets popular enough for a side story.**

**Vincent1875: A nice polite Sasuke is a boring Sasuke. Also the Sasuke/Sakura paring can burn in hell.**

**SkywardStrike: I think you mispeled persuasive. You wont get what you want from someone else by being a douchebag. And i take it SasuSaku isnt your favorite pairing, corect me if i am wrong.**


End file.
